


Feline Freaky Friday

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Bottom Colt, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Dubious Science, Heavy Petting, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: In an attempt to modify Colt for the full potential of the beast titan, they experiment on Colt, only for it to blow up on their faces and Colt ends up half a cat.Now Porco's stuck taking care of him.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Colt Grice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Feline Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> From an rp in instagram by @porcogalliards_breadcrumbs

It was just a Tuesday really. A normal Tuesday, at least for the most of it. The middle eastern war is finally wrapping up and they can all go home. Training starting up again for the younger candidates and Colt's resumed his role as Zeke's current understudy. Following the war chief around and learning the ins and out of the warrior program. 

The day started out as any other except for this predicament.

"You sure about this Colt?" Zeke asks again, topless in the frigid air of the laboratory, there's goosebumps on his skin, but he isn't shivering,

"Not sure I have much of a choice." Colt admits, Zeke chuckles at that,

"Who does." He says, not even flinching as lab technicians extracts various fluids from his spine and body. Colt's eyes narrows in apprehension at the stupidly large needles all about the work station and vials of red and sickening yellow of spine. 

"Scared?" Zeke asks, noticing his long stare at the instruments,

"No..." He half lies, "It's... Just a little disgusting is all." He manages as a doctor swabs his arms, his jacket discarded and neatly placed on the pristine countertop. He's isn't quite as naked as Zeke, clad in his undershirt and uniform pants, but he still shivered, the chilly temperature in the labs for the preservation of chemicals and fluids getting at him. Or maybe it is his nerves, who knows at this point, he feels nausea creeping up, though he suspects it's a combination of the jitters and looking at Zeke being poked and prodded whilst bled dry by normal human standards.

"Does- does it hurt?" He asks timidly, the antiseptic smell not helping his nausea. 

"It does, but I'm used to it." Zeke answers, his spinal fluid being used in the middle eastern alliance war had made the procedure somewhat routine to him.

"How do I stop myself from turning into a titan if I'm hurt?" He asks again, 

"Guess you'll have to find out when you eat me later." Zeke chuckles as the technician finishes up, handing the war chief his shirt. It wasn't funny to Colt, but he didn't say anything, only offering up a weak chuckle of his own.

"Now have you been taking the supplements we've given you?" The doctor asks in a dispassionate and clinical tone,

"Yes, three times a day everyday for the past month." He answered truthfully, not like he could refuse an order from Marley. He thought bitterly. 

"Good, now we can progress with the trial without the danger of your expiration." She nods, instructing her workers to prepare him. 

"She means death." Zeke says nonchalantly. 

"W-what?" Colt almost squeaks, they didn't tell him that! 

"You'll be fine as long as you took the pills." Zeke assures him before narrowing his eyes, "which you did right Colt?" He asks,

"Of- of course I did!" He answers,

"Then you'll be fine." He waves off, clad in his shirt again and lighting a cigarette.

They put him on a medical table, his swabbed arm out and in the hands of a steady technician, "This'll pinch a little." He informs, unusually polite towards an Eldian.

Just as he said, the needle from the intravenous blood bag stings as it pierced his skin and into his veins. It wasn't such a big deal, Colt has had worst in the battlefield, so he settled down on the table.

"It'll take a while for the blood to settle in you body, so get comfortable." The doctor informs him before going back to speaking with Zeke on titan research. 

Colt let's his mind drift, this might as well be a day off for him, not having to run around, get yelled at by marleyans or having to deal with snappy officers. Or worse, clean up after Falco's mess, well more like Gabi's mess that slowly devolves into a big mess because kids... 

They never tell you this but the sensation of blood entering your veins is a bit unsettling, and the fact that he hates needles in general. He tries not to look at the needle, swallowing hard. He could feel his skin starting to itch, specific points on his joints, and ears. Started as a tingle that he ignores it slowly explodes into a rash like feeling as he scratches at his ears and elbows before biting his fingers. 

"How fascinating." The doctor's voice made him jump and refocused, Zeke and the doctor are now standing over him.

"It itches." He stated obviously.

"I can see." Zeke says amusedly, the doctor didn't bother saying anything, just tapping the almost empty bag of blood. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He gag's as the vibrations from the tapping reached his veins.

"Hmm, tell me about Falco, what did you guys get up to last Sunday?" Zeke distracts him, 

"Falco and Gabi tried to launch fireworks after they saw it on a festival, did not go well." He laughs weakly, trying hard to concentrate on anything other than the needle,

The doctor pops the needle out, "Ow!" He yelps, glaring weakly at the doctor who presses a cloth to the wound. 

"Is it supposed to itch this much?" He hisses, still scratching his ears and scalp, the sides of his head itches,

"Don't know, it's experimental." Zeke says,

"Arm out." The doctor instructs, modified spinal fluid, he obeys only by habit at this point, giving her his arm.

"Don't look." Zeke instructs, covering his eyes, he feels a pin prick on his triceps, wincing. Zeke pulls away his hand as the needle did.

"Anymore shots?" He asks,

"No, now we wait for the results." The doctor deadpans, walking away to put the vials in a container and reviewing her datas. 

"You know they're going to stick a needle in you when you inherit the beast right?" Zeke asks amused.

"I'll get u- used to it." He grimace, Zeke laughs, patting his head,

"Sure you will sport." He says through peals of laughter, it makes his face flush, pouting. He scratches his ears again. Is it just him or is...

"Is my ear shrinking!" He yells, pawing at his ears,

"Interesting." The doctor exclaims, looking over as his scalp 

"It hurts, Mr Zeke..." He whines, his skin's burning, it's so overwhelming that he couldn't think straight,

"He's growing a set of ear." The doctor remarks, 

"What cat ears?" Zeke asks her, 

"It seems feline in origin yes, tell me war chief Zeke, is he more timid or loyal and outgoing?" She asks,

"Well both, but more timid than outgoing, neurotic even." He says, petting Colt's head absentmindedly. Colt starts purring, rubbing his cheeks on Zeke's torso. 

"Very feline like. Safe to say he's displaying cat like traits." She says at the display,

"Was this supposed to happen? I thought this was to assimilate him to my titan?" Zeke asks, trying to stop Colt from climbing over him. 

"This is still just testing phase, let's see if these effects will last first." She assures them,

"But-" 

"That'll be all war chief." She dismisses, going back to her research, Zeke sighs, hauling the feline like boy over his shoulders now. 

"Cmon sport, don't be difficult now." Zeke struggles as Colt squirm in his grasp, meowing dementedly in a cross between human and cat. He sniffs Zeke's hair and nips the shell of his ear.

"Ow!" Zeke hisses, wrenching his lithe body away, "How are you such a brat now when you were such a good boy human?" He shakes his head at Colt's dumb expression, 

"Mrow?" He tries, cocking his head.

"Awh, you're still damn cute though." He chuckles, walking to the officers quarters for the warriors. 

Thankfully the hallways were pretty empty, and Colt's transfixed on the quickly changing scenery to start making a scene. 

He kicks the door in, startling whoever's inside at the moment. 

"Bad news or good, depending on who you are!" Zeke pants, dumping Colt on a person.

"Wha-" Porco yells, catching a yowling Colt in his arms, "What the hell happened here?" He asks as his eyes widened at the sight of cat ears.

"Um, beast titan business, anyways, you're stuck on babysitting duty, the war council's on my ass." Zeke says before turning and leaving.

"Meow." Colt says at that, already prancing around on all fours to inspect and sniff the sheets,

"Huh?" Porco calls out after Zeke who's gone with the wind.


End file.
